Dead Angels
Dead Angels is the twelfth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary KLAUS FACES OFF WITH AN UNLIKELY FOE – When a powerful weapon that could take down the Mikaelsons for good ends up in the wrong hands, Klaus finds himself in a tense standoff with an unlikely foe. Meanwhile, Elijah’s attempt to reclaim control of the Strix leads to a violent showdown and the emergence of a potential new leader. Elsewhere, when a new coven of witches tries to influence Davina into helping them locate the elusive weapon, she quickly realizes she may be in over her head. Hayley, Marcel, Cami and Vincent also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Haley Ramm as Ariane (corpse/Ancestral Spirit) *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel (flashback) Guest Cast *Rebecca Blumhagen as Madison Trivia *This fight has shown a new side of Elijah. How much is this battle with the Trinity going to affect his position as the moral compass of the group? Narducci: What we're going to try to do is unpack some of Elijah's (Daniel Gillies) history and show you that this nobleman has this pretty interesting fatal flaw.Yes, he has ethics, principles and a code that he follows but you understand that he has a very strict hierarchy where anything can be thrown out the window if it is in service of family. He's done some bad things that he had no reason to do bad things to, but he did it in service of family. Going forward, particularly in one of the first episodes of the new year we're going to see some of Elijah's back story. We're going to examine his relationship with the Strix. We're going to understand that he believes very much in always and forever, and in doing so he may have condemned himself to a very difficult immortal existence. *Elijah attempts to take over the Strix, in which Aya will challenge him to a duel for leadership. **Marcel gains leadership instead. Continuity *Aurora de Martel was last seen in A Ghost Along the Mississippi. Behind the Scenes * There were, at one point, five full flashback scenes in this episode. What aired was about five percent of what was shot. It’s a very long story, but suffice it to say, the season 3 DVD will be chock full of never-before-seen footage from this episode. * Madison the witch was originally played by Switched at Birth’s . When we watched the episode, we realized we needed to shoot two new scenes to flesh her character out better. However she had started back to work on her own show, and no matter how many mountains they tried to move, we couldn’t get her back to Atlanta in time to make our airdate. We had to cast a new witch (Rebecca Blumhagen) and put her into the scenes that Vanessa used to be in. If you watch closely, you can still see the back of Vanessa’s head in certain shots. * The moment where Klaus tries to attack the witch but instead slams into the barrier was inspired by this horrifying video of a gorilla at the zoo trying to escape.http://www.ew.com/article/2016/02/12/originals-julie-plec-blog-dead-angels Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= : Vincent (to Cami): "You stole the one thing that can kill the most powerful vampires in the world!" : Elijah: "Today is the day I take back what is mine." : Klaus: "Camille!" : Aya (to Davina): "I will not rest until that weapon is found." |-|Extended Promo= : Vincent (to Cami): "You stole the one thing that can kill the most powerful vampires in the world!" : Aya (to Davina): "This is what befalls anyone who bargains with Elijah Mikaelson." : Elijah (to [[The Strix|'The Strix']]): "Today is the day I take back what is mine. Do I hear any objections here?" : Aya: "I challenge you to a duel." : Klaus: "Camille!" : Aya (to Davina): "I will not rest until that weapon is found." |-|Webclip= : Cami: How's it going in here? : Vincent: We're cloaked. For now. But I can sense somebody searching for you and my guess is it's Freya Mikaelson. I guess that's what happened when you steal the one thing that can kill an entire family. : Cami: I wouldn't have taken it if Klaus hadn't confiscated my Dark Objects so technically, this is his fault. : Vincent: You try explaining that to him. : Cami: I have it all worked out. You put up a boundary spell Klaus can't enter. If he wants what's his, he'll give me back what's mine. : Vincent: Those Dark Objects were made by New Orleans witches. I want them back as much as you do. : Cami: Good, then I chose the right partner. : Vincent: Cami, you gotta see the mess you're in. You jacked the one weapon that can kill the most powerful vampires in the world. You have a target on your back. : Cami: Klaus wouldn't hurt me. : Vincent: Klaus ain't the only one that's gonna come looking for the White Oak. : Cami: Then let's get this over with. Vincent! I'm sick of playing at a disadvantage, it's what got me killed. |-|Scene= : Aya (To Strix Vampires): My witches have made a discovery. Whatever it was, Elijah clearly wants it to remain hidden. We can only assume a weapon is in play and all of our lives are at risk. We will not rest until that weapon is under our control. : Elijah: Hello everyone. Wonderful to see you all. Aya! Don't we look so very comfortable indeed leading Tristan's little circus. Sadly, one does not ascend to the position of leader. Kind of has to be on my consent. You see, I am the maker, the creator. The founding father. I am the one who chooses the leader here. And fortunately for every last one of you, I have an excellent candidate in mind. See today is the day I take back what is mine. Do I here any objections? |-|Inside= : Vincent: Cami, you gotta see the mess you're in. You jacked the one weapon that can kill the most powerful vampires in the world. You have a target on your back. : Cami: Klaus wouldn't hurt me. : Vincent: Klaus ain't the only one that's gonna come looking for the White Oak. : Cami: I wouldn't have taken it if Klaus hadn't confiscated my Dark Objects so technically, this is his fault. : Vincent: You try explaining that to him. : Cami (to Vincent): I'm sick of playing at a disadvantage, it's what got me killed. : Vincent (to Klaus): Seeing as how everything you took can't possibly fit in that briefcase, I'm gonna go ahead and assume that this ain't exactly your style huh? : Aya (to Elijah: We both know this is between you and me. : Elijah: Are you quite done? : Aya: You'd have me submit? Once again, I prove I have a mind of my own. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x12 Promo "Dead Angels" (HD) The Originals Dead Angels Trailer The CW The Originals Cena Vincent e Cami do 3x12 - Dead Angels LEGENDADO The Originals Dead Angels Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Originals Dead Angels The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR312a_0018b.jpg OR312a_0091b.jpg OR312a_0234b.jpg OR312b_0056b.jpg OR312b_0183b.jpg OR312b_0203b.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS-DeadAngelsElijah.jpeg BTS-DeadAngelsKlaus.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Flashback episodes